The Biomolecular Resource Laboratory (BRL) is composed of four laboratory units that provide advanced technologies for cancer research in molecular biology, human genetics and functional genomics. The four units are: 1) the Protein Analysis Core Laboratory (PACL); 2) the DNA Synthesis Core Laboratory; 3) the DNA sequencing and Gene Analysis Laboratory; and 4) the Bioinformatics Resource The current laboratory is the result of combining two previous Cores, both Directed by Dr. Lively; the DNA core and the Protein Synthesis Core. Because of these cores were overseen by the same director and were only doors were overseen by the same director and were only doors away from one another, it seemed a natural and useful move for us to combine the two. We have carefully outlined the respective usage of each segment of the new combined Core. Dr. Lively, the Core Director, is a member of the Executive Board of the ABRF and has provided core laboratory services to the cancer center at WFU for the past 17 years. His experience with the operation and management of core resources supports a range of research activities conducted by members of the Comprehensive Cancer Center of Wake Forest University. Dr. Lively's expertise and the many years of experience of his staff offer a significant value-added component that has helped investigators remove obstacles to their research on numerous occasions during its many years of operation. The BRL is one of the founding members of the Association of Biomolecular Resource Facilities (ABRF), a member organization of the Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology. Current usage of the Biomolecular Resource Laboratory by Cancer Center approved projects has been 39% of overall use. Over the past year the Cancer Center provided $94,820 (22% funding) through support by the institution, while the Cancer Center Support Grant provided 2% funding due to the substantial reduction in the size of the CCSG award over the past two years. Thus the BRL received 24% of its total support through the Cancer Center. In the current proposal we are requesting $83,425 or 20% of the total annual budget for the laboratory ($425,877).